My Lonely Heart
by SCAngel
Summary: A young girl is forced to attend Hogwarts because of a situation out of her hands. How will she react? Will she make friends? How does Draco play into this? Will the Golden Trio except her? Does she want to be excepted? DMOC
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the Harry Potter Characters but Anastacia I do own.

* * *

Chapter 1

I sat there in the private compartment on the train staring out the window. 'What am I getting myself into' I thought as I watched the sincere pass by.

Father never sent me to boarding school he thought that they were not practical. He thought that I could get a better education at home. But the Ministry of Magic had other ideas.

Once father was sent to Azkaban they took the first chance and convinced the Headmaster at Hogwarts that I belonged there. I think that they are wrong.

"Can we sit here?" A voice said pulling me out of my thoughts.

I looked up to see three teens around age standing there. They all wore the symbol of the Gryffinwhores oh I mean Gryffindors. Oops.

Draco had taken the liberty of filling me in on all the houses once we learned that I would be attending Hogwarts.

I nodded grabbing my bag off the seat to make room for them.

"Are you new here" the red head said indicating that there wasn't a house symbol on my robes.

'No you idiot I just choose to not represent my house' was the response I wanted to give but I simply nodded my head.

"Did you transfer…or are you a first year" the boy with the glasses asked. If I'm not mistaking that is Harry. The boy who has made Draco's life a living hell.

I shook my head at both questions. Talking is not my forte. I haven't really talked since father left. Of course there are the few times when I have no choice…like casting a spell…but other than that…I'm silent.

"Do you talk" the bushy head girl said with a slight edge.

"Do you ever mind your own business?" a voice growled from the door. My heart jumped for joy.

"Looks like you're a good one to talk MALFOY" red said standing up and pulling out his wand.

"Ron he isn't worth it" the girl said laying her arm on his shoulder.

So THAT'S his name hmmm…I think I like Red better. HEY! I remember Draco saying something about him. Something about the golden trio?

If that is Harry and that is Ron then she must be the mudblood. What's her name Hermaner? Herminer? No that's not right. Hermione! Well at least I got the first half right.

"ana…Ana…ANASTACIA" My head snapped in the direction of Draco's voice.

"Welcome back" he smirked crossing his arms.

"Leave her alone Malfoy! She is to good for you" Red said stepping infront of me. Whoa! Where does he get off telling who is good for me!

Draco just shook his head and chuckled before walking out of the room.

Wait! Where is he going! He is leaving me with them! I wanted to jump up and run after him but Red was still blocking my path. Stupid prat!

"Don't worry he wont mess with you while we are here" Hermione said as her and Red took their seats again.

What if I wanted him to 'mess' with me again?

* * *

Thank you for reading! Hope you like it! Please feel free to read and review. Comments and ideas are always welcomed! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the Harry Potter Characters but Anastacia I do own.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Welcome Anastacia" the headmaster said as I sat walked into his office. The train had arrived and a lady with a scowl on her face met me and ushered me to the Headmaster. I cant say that I minded. Hell it got me away from the three musketeers.

"I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…I am Headmaster Dumbledore…My door is always open" he said smiling kindly at me.

I forced a smile back and nodded my head. "Candy?" He asked offering me a bowl of candy.

I shook my head and scanned his office. My eyes fell upon a dusty old hat sitting on the shelf.

"That is the sorting hat" He said following my gaze. "He sorts the students into their respective house. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin" he explained as he walked over to it. I watched as he picked it up and walked towards me.

Oh no! he expects me to put THAT on MY head! I think he must be mistaken. It looks like it is about to fall apart.

"Shall we see what house you are in?" he smiled as he gently placed the hat on my head.

"A quiet one we have here….hmm but she wasn't always quiet…used to be full of life didn't ya?" a melodic voice said.

It talks! "yes I talk" the voice answered. How? What? Wow this is confusing. "he reads your thoughts to find the house that best suits you" Dumbledore explained.

I don't know if I like that very much.

"hmm lets see…a past fit for Slytherin but a heart fit for Gryffindor, hmmm a challenge you are. But none the less Gryffindor you shall be" the hat exclaimed.

Omg know I know I am going to be sick. What will Draco say! "please" I whispered staring pleadingly up at the headmaster.

He looked alittle taken back but he soon recovered. "you will be fine in that house…don't you worry" he smiled at me.

Now I know I will not have friends here. The few I do have will now abandon me. I blinked away the tears that threatened to fall.

"Come I will take you to the grand hall" A womans voice said behind me.

I turned around and there stood the woman who escorted me here. "I am Professor McGonagall the head of your house" she said smiling warmly at me as she lead me down the hall.

I just nodded and kept my eyes turned down.

She opened the two grand doors and led me inside. There were four long tables. Each with their house banner over them.

She lead me to the second table from the left, the one with the Gryffindor symbol above it.

I sat down at the end of the table and watched as she walked away. I caught Draco's stare from the next table over.

A dark look covered his face, but when his eyes locked with mine the dark look was replaced with a look of pity and sorrow.

"I just knew you would be a Gryffindor" I turned to see the Golden Trio sitting down next to me. I forced a smile but it did not reach my eyes.

Soon Dumbledore walked in and then a group of first years. The sorting began and Dumbledore gave his speech. I could really careless about what he was saying, right now I just wish I the floor would open up and swallow me.

Everyone around me was chatting and catching up about the things that happened over the summer but I was just sitting there staring at the empty plate infront of me.

"aren't you going to eat?" Red asked me

I looked at him before jumping up and walking away. "Nice going ron." "hey…what did I say"

* * *

Thank you for reading! Hope you like it! Please feel free to read and review. Comments and ideas are always welcomed! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the Harry Potter Characters but Anastacia I do own.

* * *

Chapter 3 

I walked into the hall and realized that I had no clue where to go. I looked around and finally sat on one of the step of the staircase.

"It's going to be alright," a voice said forcing me to look up.

"How do you know? I want to go home" I said glaring up at Draco.

"I know everything…" he smirked causing me to narrow my eyes at him. "Why do you want to go home hmm you would be all alone there?" he said sitting down next to me.

"But I'm all alone here" I whispered playing with the end of my robes.

"That's hurts Ana…I'm wounded" He said putting a hand to his heart and falling back on the stairs.

A giggle escaped me as I watched his antics. "Finally! About time I get to hear your laugh again…" he said looking at me seriously.

I dropped the smile that had found its way upon my lips and stared at him… "But aren't you going to leave me too…now that I'm a Gryffindor" I asked almost afraid of the answer.

He looked at me and then put his finger to his chin. He asked as if he had to actually think about it!

"Just because you are a Gryffinwhore now doesn't mean that you aren't my friend anymore" he said wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"But I thought you hated all Gryffindors" I asked looking up at him with a curious expression.

"I do…but I guess for this case I have to make an exception" he smirked down at me. "I mean if I left you who would keep you out of trouble" he laughed sticking out his chest.

"You mean who would get me INTO trouble" I laughed.

"Hey! C'mon that was only one time" he smirked up down at me.

"GET AWAY FROM HER MALFOY" My eyes shot up to see the Trio standing there.

"What are you going to do about it" Draco growled standing up and walking towards them.

"You leave her alone," Harry said drawling out his wand.

"Make me" Draco said grabbing his.

"Accio wands!" I called with a flick of my wands. Both wands soared at me and over my head.

"Oops" I shrugged looking at the two wands that lay behind me.

"Do you mind? I was about to teach Potter a lesson." Draco glared at me.

"Actually I do mind!" I said walking down towards them. "First of all! I do not you need saving me! He wasn't hurting me!" I said directing the first part at Harry and the others. "And second! I am not your excuse to fight them," I said turning around to Draco.

"Wow" Red muttered starting at me in amazement. "What!" I glared at him.

"That is the most I've ever heard you say," he said still staring at me with wide eyes.

"Humph"

* * *

Thank you for reading! Hope you like it! Please feel free to read and review. Comments and ideas are always welcomed! 


End file.
